<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cell by endof_script</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917788">The Cell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_script/pseuds/endof_script'>endof_script</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Captivity, Control, Deception, Force-Feeding, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Characters, Medieval Vibes, Minor Violence, mild violence, soft torture, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_script/pseuds/endof_script</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peytor has been imprisoned with no one but himself as company for... a long time. Nothing compared to the span of his life so far, but long enough that he has begun to lose hope of escape. He sees only two faces, those of his guards, who he knows wish him dead every day.<br/>One day, a new guard is added to the roster. This one wants to talk to Peytor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Wake up!’</p><p>Ice cold water hit his body and Peytor snarled. But it wasn’t the temperature that made it sting. He thrashed about, trying to shake the blessed water off his skin, but to little affect. He writhed on the floor, curling and uncurling in pain as his skin smoked and burned.</p><p>‘Filthy dog, rolling in dirt,’ said the guard. Peytor heard him spit. ‘I can’t wait ‘til I get the order to kill you.’</p><p>Peytor actually laughed at that. Or rather, made a sound as close to a laugh as he could get between pained gasps and pants. Humans: unable to do anything of their own free will. Always waiting for the next order, the next command, lest they be punished. Honestly, what was the point in living if they would never indulge themselves?</p><p>As the water dried, Peytor pushed himself up to a sitting position, weight against the wall. He looked down at himself. His pale, filthy skin; his hair that covered his eyes, limp with grime. Being undead, his body could not waste away, but the ragged material hanging from it could hardly be called clothes.</p><p>What was the point in <em> him </em> still living?</p><p>Would that he could kill himself. He had been in captivity for so long, he had stopped dreaming of killing his captors and instead adopted more realistic goals. But these humans had been prepared when they captured him. In the time he had been in their capture, not once had the opportunity presented itself. They knew how to torture him: sleep deprivation; blessed water; animal blood among their favourite methods. Peytor quickly became aware of the precautions they took. Even now, as a ghost of his true self, the humans kept the same attitude towards him as they had when he was first captured. Weren’t humans meant to have pity for the weak?</p><p>What they intended to do with him, he wasn’t sure. Kill him? Unlikely, as they kept him fed. Study him? Use him? Peytor could hardly sit without the wall to support him. What use could he be now, in the state they’ve reduced him to?</p><p>The clunk of a key in the cellar door made Peytor stiffen. The only window here was often covered, and even if it wasn’t Peytor’s eyes were so adjusted to the dim cellar he wasn't sure he could tell moonlight from sunlight. But Peytor had found the guards cycled like clockwork. It was too soon for the next one. The guard shuffled to the door and engaged in a hushed conversation with the newcomer.</p><p>There was a time Peytor would have been able to hear their conversation. He would have been able to hear them even if they stood outside this cellar, beyond its heavy door. But now…</p><p>The door closed again, and someone approached the bars.</p><p>‘Hello.’</p><p>Peytor flinched. This voice was new. A new guard. Did that mean... new torture? Dragging his head up, he squinted at the human. He looked young, and warm, and stupid.</p><p>‘I said hello.’</p><p>Peytor forced the corners of his lips up. ‘Hello, boy. I have not seen you before.’</p><p>‘I have been in this castle a long time, but I only just became able to see you.’</p><p>So this really was a castle he was under. The cold, tired stone on every direction had him guessing as much, but he appreciated the confirmation. The cellar was small enough that he would have believed it if he was told this was below a peasant home too, if it weren’t for the guards. Peytor raised an eyebrow. ‘<em> See </em> me?’</p><p>The human’s face turned pink as blood rushed to it, pumping heavily through the vessels just below its skin. Peytor swallowed to wet his dry throat. ‘What I mean is I was allowed to guard you. I’m taking the last half of Pole’s shift and the first half of Unid’s from now on, once a week.’ It turned its back to him.</p><p>Pole and Unid. Peytor didn’t care to know, but there was power in names.</p><p>‘What is your name, boy?’</p><p>The human turned its head just enough. Just enough that Peytor could see the colour in his cheeks. ‘I’m a man, not a boy.’</p><p>Eyes glued to the guard, Peytor somehow found himself able to stand and wander over to the bars of his cell. The human was standing close. Closer than any other guard ever had. ‘Tell me your name, or I can call you nothing else.’</p><p>The guard pondered this, then looked properly at Peytor. The movement wafted the smell of its nervous sweet sweat towards him. He inhaled deeply.</p><p>‘Did the others tell you their names?’</p><p>‘Of course, yes,’ he lied. ‘Unid and Pole.’</p><p>‘Then… call me Reese.’</p><p>Peytor licked his cracked lips. He was right, this one was soft. Now to see how far he could push. ‘Dear Reese, I find myself desperately hungry.’</p><p>‘Your food is to be given in later.’</p><p>‘But my dear Reese,’ Peytor pressed. Gripping the bars, he let a finger brush Reese’s arm. A flick of his wrist is all it would have taken to break this one’s neck. Once upon a time. ‘Dear Reese, I do not know that I can last.’</p><p>Reese turned his entire body to face the vampire. Peytor found himself leaning away from the bars at the shift in Reese’s aura. ‘I said you will be fed in later. If you ask again, I will punish you.’</p><p>Peytor blinked, but he knew a true threat when he heard it. Whatever had pushed him to his feet before left his body all at once, and he fell to his knees. He crawled halfway back to his corner before allowing himself to just collapse to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>‘Wake up.’</p><p>Peytor hissed and writhed, throwing himself around the floor of his cell.</p><p>‘What are you doing?’ Reese asked. ‘Come here.’</p><p>Peytor stopped and ran his hands over himself. Dry. Reese hadn’t used holy water. His eyes found the human, who was busily preparing to give Peytor his blood bag.</p><p>A creature of impulse, Peytor scurried over to the bars, sitting on his knees facing away from the human with his arms folded behind his back.</p><p>He hated himself.</p><p>‘Good,’ Reese said. Peytor frowned. He couldn’t recall the other guards ever praising him for obedience. It was strange, and made him fidget on his knees, suddenly uncomfortable. ‘I’m going to bind you now.’</p><p>Peytor waited as Reese tied his hands to his ankles, a procedure he had gone through almost every day of his confinement, but was clearly new to the human. Impatient, Peytor found himself talking Reese through the bits he seemed to struggle with.</p><p>The blessed rope stung a little, but Peytor could ignore it. Especially with his focus on what was to come.</p><p>The door to his cell creaked open. Peytor’s pupils expanded. Each of Reese’s slow steps was both torture and joy at once, and he could hardly control his excitement when Reese appeared in his sight, blood bag in hand.</p><p>‘Drink.’</p><p>Peytor didn’t need to be told twice. He latched onto the bag, ripping it open with his fangs. When the first drop of blood graced his tongue, he cried out in pure happiness, despite the bodiless flavour and empty nutrition compared to human blood. This tiny bag would have to last him another twenty-four hours. He’d enjoy it for every second it still dripped into his mouth.</p><p>Peytor glanced up at the human. It was smiling, shoulders shaking. ‘You really like blood, don’t you? Look at you go!’</p><p>Reese pulled the bag up. Peytor, still clamped to it, extended his torso to follow.</p><p>He shot a warning look at the human. Warning him of what? It didn’t matter. The human knew as well as Peytor did that he could not deliver on his threats and only returned the look with a mocking smile.</p><p>When he finished eating, Peytor threw his head back with a satisfied sigh as Reese exited the cell, locked it, and untied Peytor. The vampire just relaxed against the bars, relishing the feeling of blood in him again.</p><p>Vaguely, he could hear Reese talking. ‘Good.’ He detected something warm nearing him. ‘Good vampire.’ Reese’s hand brushed Peytor’s hair.</p><p>Snarling, Peytor snapped round, grasping for the hand. Fangs bared. But Reese had jerked the arm out of reach again with a gasp.</p><p>‘That was not so good,’ Reese hummed.</p><p>Peytor’s tongue flicked in and out, mouth opening and closing around the ghost of a meal. He retreated to the shadows, curling in on himself.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>Reese let him sleep. Or maybe he didn’t notice when Peytor lost consciousness. Either way, he was yanked back awake by a bucket of holy water tossed at him. Once he calmed down, he looked up and saw... Unid, he supposed. This one never spoke a word, not even of insult. Peytor had wondered if he was mute, but there were times he murmured a word or two to the other guard. Pole.</p><p>He inched forward. ‘Unid...’ No response. But didn’t his shoulders tense? ‘My dear, sweet Unid. Won’t you talk with me?’</p><p>‘Shut up, d-demon.’</p><p>Peytor grinned. A stutterer. Who’d have guessed? He loved a good stutter.</p><p>‘Sweet Unid. You are by far my favourite guard, you know. Pole spits at me. The new one condescends to me. But you...’ Having reached the bars, Peytor could hear Unid’s uneven breathing. ‘You do not. You say nothing, but I know we have an understanding, yes?’</p><p>Peytor dragged himself to his feet. ‘Yes, understanding. You are simply doing your job, and I am doing mine. Prisoner and jailor. Yes, you are indeed special to me, Unid.’</p><p>‘Sh-shu— sh-sh... shh—!’ The human ground its teeth. Peytor’s smile widened. ‘Shu— stop talking!’</p><p>Peytor closed his eyes, relishing the scents rolling off the guard. Panic. Anxiety. Frustration. Fear. It reminded him of chasing humans down before tearing their necks open and bathing in their blood. He salivated, feeling lightheaded and empty-bellied.</p><p>‘Ah, my sweet Unid. Won’t you talk to me? You have such a beautiful voice. I would love to hear it, my Unid.’ Peytor smiled serenely, slowly opened his eyes. His gaze locked on Unid’s two red cheeks. He could <em> feel </em> his own pupils dilate.</p><p>‘Stop talking, lying m—‘ The human struggled, fighting with its own mouth. Unid gave up. ‘Beast!’</p><p>Unid’s face was so very red. Even the nose. Imagine how much blood must be moving through that neck, up and down, up and down. ‘I wish you would not call me such things. I only want us to be friends.’ Peytor forced his eyes to meet Unid’s. ‘You know, I can take your stutter away.’</p><p>Unid looked skeptical. Peytor shrugged and went back on his hands and knees to return to the corner.</p><p>‘R-really?’ Peytor stopped in his tracks. ‘Can you rea-really get ri... get ri... do it?’</p><p>Peytor made sure his smirk was totally gone before turning around. ‘But of course, sweet Unid. I do not know why you would want to. It is a part of who you are. But for you, my sweet lovely Unid, I will do it.’</p><p>‘How?’</p><p>‘I will need blood to drink.’</p><p>‘Your next meal is brought here t-tomorrow.’</p><p>Peytor frowned and tilted his head to the side. ‘You have blood in your body, do you not?’</p><p>Unid backed up to the wall opposite and Peytor couldn’t help but smile. ‘No,’ Unid said, clutching his neck like it was already being drained.</p><p>‘If you do not want my help...’ Peytor turned again.</p><p>‘W-w-wait!’ Unid approached the cell.</p><p>The vampire considered him. ‘I do not want you upset, my friend. Consider this: I will drink from the guard before you. The new one, who does not know yet what it is doing. I do not have to drain it, and you may make this appear as an accident. You tripped it up and it fell within my grasp. No one can blame you for this. You will be a hero who saves this guard. Your shift begins, and then I—’</p><p>Peytor was shocked into silence when the water hit his body, some entering his mouth. Gasping and spitting and coughing, he stared in shock at the guard.</p><p>‘How dare you suggest attacking— I would never do it! And I would never trust you!’ Unid resumed his post. ‘And d-don’t call him i-i-it!’</p><p>Peytor didn’t try talking to Unid again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Pole came to his next shift, Peytor stayed in the corner. The two of them already had a relationship. One of mutual hate and disgust. However, Peytor had met men like Pole in the past. And since he had already spoken to the other two, he may as well attempt to speak with this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pole. You are Pole, yes?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pole glanced back and laughed. ‘It speaks! I thought you could only snarl and hiss, like the true animal you are.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor clenched his teeth. ‘What do you desire, Pole?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’s it to you?’ Pole still did not turn. ‘Are you a genie now?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If you like. I may be able to grant a wish or two should they be within my power.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I want money. And two bitches. One for each arm,’ he smirked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor laughed. It was scratchy and dry, but it sounded good-natured. ‘Don’t we all? I can... do something like this for you. But you will not like this. I must be freed and allowed access to my gold and to these women.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pole hummed, but was otherwise silent. Peytor allowed him to think on his wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You vampires,’ Pole said. ‘I heard you can give powers to people. Like… charm, or something.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You seek charisma? I can give this to you, yes.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Pole faced him properly. ‘Go on then. Do it.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor held back his chuckle. ‘You understand, it is not so easy as just “do it”. Especially as I am now. You must do something for me first. I need fresh blood.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You get what blood’s brought, when it’s brought. I don’t have a say in — ‘ Pole stopped, eyes widening. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood? You think I trust you to even touch me?’ He spat through the bars. ‘Don’t make me laugh, monster.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Then not yours. The guard before you. Let me drink from that one. Make it look like an accident. I only need a second or two, and it will be alive after I am done. You may even be the one to save it.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You call my fellow guard “it” to my face? You truly can’t be human.’ Pole shook his head, lip curled in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once more, Peytor did not disturb the guard. He knew the value of patience, of letting someone stew in their own thoughts. And he knew men like Pole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reese’s day arrived, and Peytor was almost excited to see the human. This was the most fun — the only fun — he’d had since arriving here. He was almost shocked by how easy it was to get these guards to talk to him. It was as though, because his captors were so well prepared and seemingly disciplined, he had forgotten they were only humans. And humans were such easy prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My dear Reese. How have you been?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese raised his eyebrows, regarding Peytor as he pulled himself up the bars. ‘Why? Did you miss me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Of course. We have known each other so shortly, and yet already you are my favourite among my jailors.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese crossed his arms. ‘Is that so?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes, indeed. As my favourite, I feel compelled to offer you whatever you desire.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human’s tension eased some when he stepped closer and repeated in a low voice, ‘Whatever I desire?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor nodded, head swimming with the tantalizing smell of human greed. ‘Yes, yes. I am a very powerful vampire. I may just be able to grant you what you wish.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese’s eyes were dark as they flicked over Peytor’s body. He swallowed down his pride. After all, even he could not deny he looked in bad shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Well? What is your wish?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese hesitated. ‘I wish to know how your hypnosis works.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor sucked his teeth. ‘That is not a fun wish. You can read that in your human books, I am sure.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Then I wish to be immune to vampire hypnosis.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor gripped the bars before his laughter could throw him to the floor. To Reese, it surely looked like the vampire had a brief dizzy spell. What a fool this boy was! ‘Interesting. I have never heard such a wish. Yet I can’t help but feel you may as well consider yourself immune. I cannot use my hypnosis while I am so weakened.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know that. I want to be immune to a vampire’s hypnosis when they are at full strength.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Very well,’ he nodded. ‘All I need is to drink a little of your blood, and I will transfer the ability to you through my bite.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I am not stupid, you know. You’ll just kill me if I offer my skin.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor shrugged. ‘Here I am, trapped in your prison. I know if I kill a human, your brethren will kill me in turn.’ Hm. That didn’t sound so bad. But a new future was revealing itself to Peytor, and he would see where it led before totally conceding. ‘I am also not stupid. I will not kill you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How do I know you will do what I wish?’ asked Reese, already rolling a sleeve up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor’s breaths quickened at the sight of the human’s pulsing wrist. He swallowed. ‘You must trust me. I will be punished greatly if I kill you, I am sure. And you are strong, I can see you will kill me if I have lied to you. Please do not tell anyone of this. I am helping you from the kindness of my heart, surely you can see this.’ The words spilled from his lips like saliva from the jowls of a dog presented with steak. Reese still didn’t seem convinced. Peytor put his hand to his mouth and sliced through his own flesh. He held it out. ‘Here, lick my wound. This will be our blood oath. You do this, and a promise is made that I cannot break.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese narrowed his eyes. ‘I have not heard of any such blood oath before.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It is a special one,’ Peytor insisted. He hoped he sounded believable. ‘An ancient, very old vampire oath that not even the most well-read human scholars could possibly know of.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful eyes watching Peytor for any signs of deception, Reese quickly ran his tongue over Peytor’s cut and retreated, smacking his lips at the strange, bitter taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now you,’ Peytor urged. He was so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese slipped a hand through the bars. Peytor waited for the rest of the arm, and when it didn’t appear he turned his demanding gaze to Reese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Drink from my hand. You said you only need a little.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire closed his eyes in resignation. He mustn’t get too greedy. Not yet. Instead, he smiled and held Reese’s hand in a delicate grip. ‘Please, do not struggle. I have been told that when relaxed, having a vampire drink from you is a most enjoyable experience.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cursory lick, Peytor’s fangs cut into the juicy flesh where Reese’s thumb began. The taste of human blood. Incomparable. Unmatched. Every human had a unique taste, and Peytor thought of himself as something of a connoisseur. Reese had surprisingly good quality blood for his status. Rich and full. Peytor felt his head begin to roll in bliss, but he made sure not to get too lost in the flavour. He wanted to savour every second of this almost forgotten ecstasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so shocked by the force at the back of his neck Reese easily dragged him back, separating his mouth from his food with a loud sucker sound. They locked eyes with neither speaking for a minute, Peytor’s wild, Reese’s glassy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That will be enough blood, I think.’ Reese said. His voice was rough. ‘How will I know it worked?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It did not,’ Peytor answered immediately, standing. ‘I need to drain far more than that. Otherwise, your body will not be receptive to my energy. Give it back.’ His hand shot out of the cell at Reese. Just out of reach. ‘I need— you need more. Or else you cannot resist a vampire’s hypnosis. Give your hand back to me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese just stared back. Was that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his eyes? Or plain disgust? Peytor dropped his arm and Reese resumed his post. Turning to face into the cell, Peytor wondered how he would be able to convince the boy to let him drink again. He had gotten ahead of himself, swept away by the rush of feeling truly alive once more. Perhaps now for the last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You were right,’ Reese said without turning. ‘It was not so bad a feeling when I relaxed.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor smirked on his way back to his corner. ‘Yes. I would not lie to you, my dear Reese.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human closed off again, and didn’t bother Peytor until it was time to be fed. Perhaps he had practiced after his last shift, because there was far less hesitation in securing the restraints. Peytor wouldn’t have bothered helping this time anyway, having been spoiled with human blood, fresh from the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good,’ Reese said again, although Peytor had been perhaps his least cooperative yet, leaving it to the human’s firm grasp to position Peytor’s legs and arms properly. ‘You are at your best like this. Waiting eagerly for your next meal.’ He stood directly in front of Peytor and stroked his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor looked at him but stayed silent. The blood bag was lowered to his face, and he gave a sharp exhale when the stench of animal blood filled his nose. How had he convinced himself he was enjoying this bile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Drink,’ Reese said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor didn’t move. He eyed his meal, if it could even be called that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey.’ Reese smacked his cheek with the bag, gentle but insistent. ‘I told you to drink.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better to eat now than starve later. Peytor remembered how they had stopped bringing any blood at all for him in the early days when he had refused to drink their bags. He pierced it, sucking it with no enthusiasm and letting more spill to the floor than down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’s wrong with you?’ Reese frowned and squeezed the bag, forcing more to pump into Peytor’s mouth. He almost gagged. ‘You act as though you do not want to drink. Where is the one from last week who ate from my hand like an eager wolf pup?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor didn’t notice the edge in Reese’s scent until it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese grabbed Peytor’s jaw and forced him to open wide, then squeezed the bag again, draining the contents into Peytor’s mouth. The human ripped the empty bag from Peytor’s teeth and clamped a hand over his lips so Peytor couldn’t spit it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Drink it. Now.’ Peytor didn’t shy away from Reese’s harsh gaze. He measured what strength he had. Not enough to break blessed rope bonds. He began to swallow the swill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese was pleased when he heard the first gulp, putting a hand on Peytor’s throat and rubbing it up and down. ‘Good. Good vampire. Good boy. Drink it all, and be thankful you are even allowed blood.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his mouth was empty. Peytor hissed and tried to shake Reese’s hands away, but the human held him fast until Peytor calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese removed the hand from Peytor’s mouth, still massaging his neck. He examined the blood that had transferred from Peytor’s lips to the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presented the hand to Peytor. ‘Lick it clean. And don’t you dare bite me.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor looked up at Reese. Was he serious? The hand on his throat moved to the back of the neck and forced his head down. ‘Do it!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considered actually sinking his teeth into the flesh and ripping a chunk out. Perhaps spitting it in Reese’s face. But he thought better of it. The sooner this was over, the better. Carefully and with deliberation, he dragged his tongue over Reese’s palm. He didn’t stop until Reese pulled him away and wiped his wet hand off on Peytor’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What do you say?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor frowned. ‘Say to what?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘When someone is kind enough to hand-feed you, most people would know to thank that kind person.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth clenched, Peytor choked out the words with a painted-on smile. ‘Thank you, kindly Reese.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor spluttered and groaned, falling on his side. Reese kicked him again. ‘Not “Reese”. We are not friends. You are my prisoner, and I’m… your jailor. Your keeper.’ Peytor heard him swallow. ‘Your master. Call me “Master”.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire couldn’t even choke out a laugh. Spitting blood, he met the man’s eyes. ‘Very well. Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘There you go. It isn’t so difficult to do what you’re told, is it?’ As he spoke, Peytor felt a thumb on the back of his throat rub little circles over his skin. He shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese stepped out and locked the cell again. Eventually, Peytor shuffled up to the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My bindings.’ Reese didn’t turn around. Peytor glared. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you did not untie the blessed ropes.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese looked at him, allowing Peytor to see his triumphant grin. ‘Oh? Oh, yes. I thought you looked much prettier like that. Don’t worry, I will untie them before Unid gets here. Only I get to see you like this.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese might be worse than Pole. At least Pole was smart enough to remain wary of Peytor, like he was leaving room to bargain, should Peytor ever escape. But Reese didn’t seem to care. He was more than willing to humiliate Peytor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’ve changed my mind about my wish,’ Reese suddenly announced. ‘If drinking my blood makes you so disobedient, I can’t feed it to you after all.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No no, dear Ree— dear Master.’ Peytor threw himself against the bars, squeezing his face between them. ‘There is no need for such things. Please, do not be rash. What if you fed me your blood, instead of the animal blood? No one else needs to know. I will not say anything.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reese’s brow pinched. ‘I don’t like that idea. If I feed you a bag’s-worth of my blood so often, you’ll get too strong and I’ll get too weak.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Just a little.’ Peytor knew he was begging, but he also knew it was no secret he was desperate. ‘I only need a little bit of human blood. Even just what you gave me today has satisfied me more than a week’s worth of animal blood.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor watched Reese consider this. He went on, ‘If you fear getting in trouble for not using the blood, I will allow you to feed it to me. I can be as obedient as you need.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seemed to amuse the human. ‘Fine. If you swear to be obedient, I will give you some of my blood every day. Now turn around. Unid will be here soon.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Unid, my friend.’ Peytor was growing weary of this. ‘Please, I did not mean to offend you. Surely you can understand. I am your prisoner. It is easier for me to think of you as “it”, than to imagine one creature could truly treat another in the way I am being treated.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Look here, Unid. I am feeling stronger today for some reason, I do not know why. As a show of goodwill, I will remove your stutter from you. Is that not what you wanted?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘N-not from the l-likes of y-y-y-you!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Come now, Unid,’ Peytor tutted. ‘You know it is only the likes of me who can stop you stuttering.’ He waited. ‘All it takes is one touch. One touch, no tricks.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Unid stepped closer, shoulders raised. ‘G-go on then.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid had stopped just barely within Peytor’s reach. In a slow flourish, he stretched his arm through the bars and touched a single finger to Unid’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he smiled and  withdrew his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid blinked. ‘What now?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now you have no stutter, my friend.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid’s face twisted. ‘You think this is a joke? I didn’t take you for a liar!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I did not lie, sweet Unid. You have not stuttered once yet. You will not stutter when you leave here. What did you expect to happen?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid gripped his voice box, pinching it lightly as he opened and closed his mouth. ‘I thought… I thought I would feel different. Stronger. More confident, perhaps.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor nodded. ‘And perhaps one day you will. You asked me to remove your stutter, and I have done so. Those other things are separate.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid turned away. Peytor held back the venom on his tongue at the human’s lack of gratitude. It would do him no good to waste the effort he went to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pole’s shifts came and went. Peytor didn’t try to ask about his wishes, and Pole didn’t bring it up. However, he also threw less insults than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid’s shifts on the other hand, were now a pleasure. Slowly, the man was starting to be almost friendly with Peytor. When it came to feeding, the bags were held at a considerate height. The rope was no tighter than necessary. He even made light conversation, telling Peytor all about his wife and son, who wished he didn’t have such long hours at work, and were thankful he could be home for longer on Wednesdays, at least. Wednesdays being when Reese came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My wife, she wants me to thank you. For fixing my stutter, that is.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Anything for a friend,’ Peytor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid fed Peytor, bragging about his son beating down another boy. Peytor listened, more because he craved any stimulation or distraction from this prison than because he cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sweet Unid,’ Peytor said after the ropes were removed and the blood had cleared from his head. ‘This animal blood, it makes me ill. As my one and only true friend in this world, I do not wish to impose upon you, but I ask that you would consider sparing me some of your blood.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now now, you know you are the one in control here. I am so weak from the torture I endure each day, even you can see you could break my jaw with ease, should I bite too long.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid shifted from foot to foot, glancing at the door. ‘It will be time for the next guard soon…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I will be very quick, my friend. I have great self control.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still Unid stayed away. ‘I don’t want to. For one, you are no fun at all after you have your blood. You snarl at me. You would bite the hand that you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peytor sighed. ‘Yes, this reaction is unnatural to me as well. Never before have I seen this happen, to myself or any others. I have decided it must be because I am being starved here. I do not wish to snarl at you, sweet Unid. I cannot help it.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid still refused to look at Peytor. ‘My friend, do not worry about the blood. As I said, I do not wish to impose.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Really?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Of course.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard stood beside Peytor again, regailing him with blabberings about his family. Peytor smiled and nodded, feigning great interest in the life of his “friend”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tell me about this castle, please.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unid’s brow pinched. ‘I don’t know if I can.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What harm could it do? I do not ask for the layout of the architecture. I only ask for the inconsequential chatter and goings-on above me. Please, allow me to escape this prison, if only with my mind.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was smart enough to keep useful information out of reach. He told Peytor who owned the castle: a prince with enough brothers to dash any hopes of inheriting the throne. But Unid insisted he didn’t know why this prince would keep a vampire in the basement. Peytor was skeptical when Unid said the castle was bustling with people. It didn’t seem possible, at least not from where he was sitting. When asked why only two and now three people had ever been down to see Peytor, Unid stood a little straighter, smiled a little softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We were handpicked by His Grace the Prince himself. Even though he lives here, very few people working here have seen the Prince. I am honoured he chose me for this.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Unid, Pole, and Reese were special, were they? This was excellent news to Peytor. Their hostage value just went through the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah here it is. My first shared piece ever. Hope you enjoyed. This was written kinda just for the sake of writing so heads up: I don't really know where it's going, if it's going anywhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>